Liar
by Captain Duckling
Summary: "Minha investigação tomou um rumo consideravelmente interessante." - Oneshot/Yaoi/LxBB/Presente de aniversário para o L.


**Liar**

_A Death Note Fanfiction_

_Avisos_

Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata. Os trechos em_ itálico_ são trechos da música "Liar", de Emilie Autumn. Contém yaoi. Presente de aniversário [atrasado] pro L.

xxx

* * *

Lá estava ele limpando as mãos, maculando o pano outrora branco como a sua pele e sua camisa. O rubro agora tingia a tudo. Face. Vestes. Mãos. Lábios. Braços. Os olhos não. Aquele brilho sangrento e escarlate sempre esteve ali. Sempre. Não parece tanto tempo quando sua mente é tão frenética.

_I want to hold you to the sun  
I want to be your faithful one  
I want to show you all the beauty  
You don't even know you hold_

Estava encostado na parede. A postura curvada. Se a minha não fosse igual, diria que ele era desatinado consigo mesmo. Porque ele era, nós éramos. Toda noite, um reles tempo de descanso e uma alimentação não muito saudável aos olhos de terceiros. Não importava. Tudo funcionava bem, ainda que desta forma. Não eram problemas, afinal. No caso dele, eu já não tinha tanta certeza.

_Boa noite, Lawliet. – ele sussurrou. Um sorriso torpe rasgando os lábios. Intrigava-me vê-lo sorrindo. Era um sorriso banhado em malícia.

_Já disse que não deve me chamar assim, Beyond... – eu respondi secamente. O sorriso dele não desapareceu por completo, apenas atenuou-se e ele veio em minha direção. Eu não movi um músculo sequer. Apenas aguardava cada movimento dele.

_Ninguém pode nos ver ou ouvir aqui dentro. – disse, enquanto me empurrava contra a parede. Só então que me dei conta, um tanto preocupado, de que ele portava uma faca em suas mãos. – e além do mais, hoje é um dia especial. – Mantive a pouca calma que me restava, mas o tremor e o meu olhar denunciavam todo aquele receio. É difícil demonstrar indiferença nesses momentos. Engoli em seco. O corpo dele encontrava-se rente ao meu e eu ouvia sua respiração lenta.

_I'm hurting you for your own good  
I'd die for you - you know I would  
I'd give up all my wealth  
To buy you back the soul you never sold_

_Beyond... – por alguma razão minha voz estava mais baixa que o normal. – essas manchas na sua camisa e em suas mãos... – e ele sorriu novamente. – Não me venha dizer que é geléia de morango. Eu não sou simplório, B. Eu vi aquela poça na entrada. Diga-me logo onde está o corpo da vítima.

Ele sabia que eu me referia ao líquido viscoso e avermelhado que encharcava o chão na entrada do esconderijo. No caminho, também encontrei lanternas de abóbora, morcegos de plástico, teias de aranha falsas, mas nada tão macabro quanto aquele sangue cuja procedência era duvidosa.

_Você... Gosta de morangos, Lawliet? – perguntou, com os lábios roçando levemente em meu ouvido. Agora a minha apreensão estava evidente. O contentamento estava estampado em seu rosto. Subjugar-me deveria ser puro deleite para Beyond. Não havia meio de escapar de tudo aquilo a não ser entrar no jogo dele.

_Se eu disser que gosto, o que você vai fazer? – perguntei com a voz rouca, num misto de provocação e sarcasmo e as minhas mãos ainda trêmulas. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Aquele sorriso depravado e cínico que nunca o abandonava. Aqueles funestos olhos vermelhos fixos em mim. Expressando quase… Devoção. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me atordoar. De certo modo, eu queria ver até onde ele iria.

_I want to mix our blood  
And put it in the ground  
So you can never leave_

E ele foi rápido. Um dos braços envolveu bruscamente a minha nuca e no instante seguinte meus lábios estavam sendo pressionados contra os dele desesperadamente. Eu sentia urgência nos movimentos vorazes. E não parava. Para ele, não importava quem era o assassino e quem era o detetive. Mas eu não me renderia facilmente.

_Espere, não podemos fazer isso... – disse, rompendo aquele contato. Foi a vez dele rir.

_Não podemos ou você não quer fazer isso? – e desceu seu rosto, desta vez atacando o meu pescoço e mãos atrevidas adentrando minha camisa. Eu precisava parar com tudo aquilo. Era loucura demais.

_I want to win your trust_  
_Your faith, your heart  
You'll never be deceived_

_Eu… Não quero fazer isso. Não desse jeito... – disse com dificuldade.

_Liar_

___Você não sabe mentir pra mim... - ele murmurou, mas levantou a cabeça para me encarar novamente.- Primeiro você provoca e agora quer fugir. Do que você tem medo?

Medo? Mas que droga de raciocínio era aquele? Pensar que era uma ameaça pra mim, enquanto eu que deveria ser evitado por ele. Eu já disse que não sou ingênuo. Mas Beyond constantemente aparentava ser.

_I want to heal you pretty sweet  
I'll throw rose petals at your feet  
_

Ele apoiou os dois braços na parede na qual me prendia, para que eu não fugisse. Como se eu pudesse cogitar essa ideia. Ele ainda portava uma arma em sua mão. Aquele maníaco era errático, imprevisível. E o pior: eu gostava.

_I'll spend eternity_

_Comparing all my poetry to yours_

_O que você quer, Beyond? – era até perigoso perguntar algo assim. Acho que eu não tenho noção do perigo. Ah, não. Aquele sorriso torpe novamente.

_Descubra, "detetive". – em seguida, meus lábios foram tomados novamente pelos dele e pelo sabor instigante de morango. Tudo aquilo estava meviciando. E eu já sequer sabia se não estava gostando. E por que gostar daquilo? Não era certo, não havia lógica naquelas ações desesperadas.

_I want to see love through your eyes  
You'll never have to compromise_

_Você está tentando me distrair ou me presentear? – eu gemi mais do que falei. Maldição. Perdi o controle da situação. Não poderia mais contestá-lo.

_Fique quieto, Lawliet, eu sei que você gostou disso. – e ele passou a atacar meu pescoço com beijos vorazes e mordidas. E era tudo tão...

_I'd give up all my fame  
To fight your demons and your bloody wars_

_Acho que… ah… você… não vai mais… parar, não é? – era absurdo eu me entregar daquela forma. Preso nas mãos de um criminoso, o qual deveria punir. E não saciar os desejos do mesmo.

_I want to mix our blood  
And put it in the ground  
So you can never leave_

Aquilo não pareceu importar muito naquele momento. A lógica fora pisoteada, a razão esmagada e, com mil diabos, eu sequer lembrava o que era lucidez.

_I want to win your trust  
Your faith, your heart  
You'll never be deceived_

E foi então que eu permiti que meu corpo fosse pressionado entre o chão e o corpo esguio à minha frente.

_Are you suffering?  
_  
_I want your suffering  
I want your beautiful suffering  
I want to see your pain  
Are you suffering?_

Eu fechei os meus olhos. De início, estava apenas sentindo. Faces, nas quais a ansiedade deixava o momento ainda mais excitante. Vestes arrancadas violentamente de ambos. Mãos que percorriam habilmente toda a extensão de meu corpo. Lábios que me permitiam usufruir de toda a sua doçura. Os braços que me envolviam, como se tentassem me impedir de escapar.

_Feliz Halloween, Beyond.

_I want your suffering  
I want your beautiful suffering  
I want it  
I want it_

Não que eu desejasse fazer isso. Agora eu estava letárgico. Aquela faca que ele portava fez um pequeno corte em meu abdômen. Céus. Aquilo não acabaria tão cedo. Minha investigação tomou um rumo consideravelmente interessante. Eu não sairia de lá tão cedo.

_Feliz aniversário, Lawliet.

_I want to win your trust  
Your faith, your heart  
You'll never be deceived_

XxX

* * *

N/A: Cara, nem sei se ficou legal, mas eu tentei. n_n

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, L-chan! *-*

Reviews?


End file.
